This invention relates to a foldable puzzle card, and more particularly a foldable puzzle card of the type comprising a plurality of foldably connected puzzle card boards with their front and rear surfaces provided with patterns, and wherein certain number of the cards are folded in a predetermining manner, to form a desired pattern.
Some of the prior art puzzle cards comprise only a small number of cards or shaped in a hollow rectangular frame. In another type a plurality of unit cards are linearly combined into a set, and the units are divided into a front unit and a rear unit. Since desired pattern or configuration is obtained by combining front units, or rear units front and rear units so that in the finally folded state, the configuration is too simple or patterns of the combined units overlap each other, so that such card lacks interest and some of the units are not used.